


Common Aesthetic

by TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven/pseuds/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven
Summary: Chloe asks Max to do something out of the ordinary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Briana, who prompted: 'Pricefield: "you want me to do what?"'

Max stared at Chloe confusedly. "You want me to do _what_?" she said.

"I'm telling you, red and blue is the new gay aesthetic, Max! We gotta follow the Law!"

Max tried to hold in her giggles, mostly successful. "You? Following the law? Now that's a good joke right there." she said teasingly.

Chloe feigned offense and took off her beanie, pulling it over Max's head and covering Max's eyes.

"Alright so maybe-and I emphasize _maybe_ -you have a point." Chloe said, while Max giggled and pulled the beanie back from her eyes. "But still! We should totally do it to match!"

Max turned thoughtful for a bit. Then she smiled at Chloe. "I don't get how I'm supposed to be your impulse control when you're my impulse enabler... let's do it!" she said. Chloe bounced in excitement, sporting a big grin.

_A few days later_

Max regarded her newly-dyed red hair with some awe. It... actually looked quite good, if she said so herself. Next to her, Chloe was taking what felt like thousands of pictures.

"Do you really need so many pictures, Chloe?" Max asked.

"Dude, are you kidding? I thought you'd sympathize with getting a perfect picture for the scrapbook," Chloe said excitedly. Then her face softened. "It looks really good on you, you know that? Thanks for trying it."

Max blushed, looking down with a smile. She then looked up at Chloe with a glint in her eye, taking the opportunity to tackle Chloe and pepper her face with kisses, causing them both to laugh delightedly as Chloe tried to reciprocate.

Knowing and loving Chloe was never monotone, in any way, shape, or form, Max mused.

She honestly wouldn't ever have it any other way.


End file.
